De beaux lendemains
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Tony et Ziva quelques années après leur séparation en Israël. Multichapitres pour des retrouvailles compliquées.
1. Chapter 1

Mai 2016 Washington DC

La soirée s'était déroulée de la façon dont il l'avait prévue. Même s'il avait feint la surprise, il savait que mcGee allait lui annoncer son prochain mariage et qu'il comptait sur lui pour être son témoin. Il avait accepté avec joie et avait profité de l'occasion pour imaginer à haute voix les plus improbables des enterrements de vie de garçon qu'il pourrait organiser. Tim avait fait semblant d'en être inquiet et il en avait rajouté des tonnes pour jouer au mieux son rôle d'amuseur de service. McGee avait ri de bon cœur puis la conversation avait pris un tour plus sérieux pour évoquer les préparatifs de la cérémonie.

Tim se montra soudainement nerveux, inquiet. Attentif aux humeurs de son coéquipier, il l'interrogea savoir ce qui le tracassait. Celui- ci ne lui offrit pas une réponse franche et se leva en annonçant qu'il devait encore lui avouer quelque chose mais que cela méritait de prendre un petit remontant avant. il fut légerement intrigué en voyant son coéquipier se diriger vers le bar pour passer commande. Peut-être ce dernier voulait-il lui assigner une tâche ingrate à effectuer lors du mariage comme faire danser la valse aux grands-mères invitées. Il sourit s'imaginant bien ennuyé sur la piste de danse.

Il profita de ce moment en solo pour jeter un œil à son portable qu'il avait mis en silencieux. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'un texto attendait d'être lu. Lauren l'informait que fatiguée de sa semaine de boulot, elle allait se coucher et qu'elle serait heureuse de se réveiller à ses côtés. Il vérifia dans sa poche de veste qu'il avait bien en sa possession les clefs de son appartement et s'apprêtait à lui confirmer sa venue quand McGee posa une bière devant lui.

Il le regarda et comprit à sa mine un peu pâle que ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer n'était pas évident. Il regarda le bleu s'asseoir en face de lui et ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois avant de lancer tout de go sans même le regarder:  
« Ziva assistera au mariage »  
ça il ne s'y attendait pas. Ziva, le prénom que tout le monde se refusait à prononcer depuis des années devant lui. Il avait la désagréable impression d'assister à un douloureux retour de boomerang. Il était convaincu d'être enfin parvenu à surmonter son absence et à accepter que le point final de leur histoire avait eu lieu sur un tarmac d'aéroport en Israël. Les photos d'elle et l'étoile de David étaient rangées dans une boîte au fond d'un tiroir qu'il n'avait ouvert depuis de longs mois. Son dernier rêve avec elle semblait aussi remonter à une période lointaine. Et là pourtant, il avait soudain mal au cœur.

Il tenta de faire bonne figure en offrant à son ami un sourire qui se voulait décontracté.  
« Tu es sur qu'elle va faire un aussi long voyage pour tes noces ?»  
« oui. Elle me l'a confirmé et puis New York n'est pas si loin » répondit Tim en lui divulguant sciemment une information capitale.  
New-York à une heure de vol de DC. Elle était finalement tout près mais depuis combien de temps? et qui était au courant en dehors du bleu ?  
McGee répondit à ses questions avant qu'il ne les formule.  
« Elle travaille à NYC depuis un peu plus d'un an. Elle a repris contact il ya un mois environ. Abby et moi sommes allés la voir. Elle ne souhaitait pas te perturber, c'est pour cela qu'on a rien dit. Je suis désolé, Tony»  
Le mal de cœur s'additionna d'un mal de ventre et il avait envie de fuir le plus loin possible de ce maudit bar et que cette soirée se termine tout de suite.  
« C'est pas grave, Tim. Je peux encaisser et puis j'ai Lauren maintenant » réussit-il à dire en se levant  
« d'ailleurs, elle m'attend »  
« compte sur moi pour te faire un enterrement de vie de jeune homme démentiel » ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte du bar.

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement se fit dans un brouillard total. Il n'aurait parié avec personne ne pas avoir grillé de stop, ni de feux.  
En entrant, il alla directement dans sa chambre et ressortit la boîte précieusement cachée. Il saisit les photos et le bijou et les jeta dans une corbeille à papier. Il était en colère et avait envie d'effacer Ziva définitivement de sa vie. Elle s'était bien moquée de lui en le laissant encore une fois à l'écart de sa vie. Il s'affala sur son lit, KO sous le coup des émotions de la soirée. Il resta de longues minutes allongé, l'esprit incapable de formuler une pensée structurée.

Puis son attention se porta sur la photo installée sur le chevet à côté de son lit. Lauren et lui en plein fou-rire, Delilah l'avait prise lors d'une sortie dans un parc d'attraction. Ils étaient heureux, il était heureux et il n'avait pas envie de tout gâché. Sois un homme, Tony. Cette petite phrase prononcée par sa coéquipière lui revenait en mémoire. Le passé était le passé et il ne servait à rien de vouloir à tout prix le nier. Il se releva et sortit de la corbeille ses souvenirs de Ziva. De toute façon, il allait la revoir dans très peu de temps au mariage de McGee. À quoi bon, faire semblant qu'elle n'ait pas existé.  
Mais il se dit qu'il avait envie de faire cela selon ses termes et non les siens.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se connecta à diverses bases de données. Il trouva son adresse en moins de 3 minutes. Il réserva ensuite un vol pour DC départ au petit matin vers New-York. Il dormit quelques heures et se réveilla avant la sonnerie de son réveil. Il s'habilla d'une tenue décontractée et se rendit à l'aéroport. Dans le hall des départs, il envoya un texto à Lauren lui exprimant ses regrets de ne pas s'être réveillé à ses côtés et lui expliquant en restant vague qu'il devait se rendre impérativement aujourd'hui à New-York.

A peine le temps de décoller, de prendre une petite collation à la place d'un vrai petit déjeuner que l'avion atterrit aux abords de la grosse Pomme.  
Il prit un taxi auquel il donna une adresse non loin du lieu de résidence de Ziva. Il fit le reste du chemin à pied pour observer dans quel type de quartier elle vivait. Au vu du nombre de poussettes et d'enfants, un quartier plutôt tranquille. Il se posta sur le trottoir en face de son entrée d'immeuble. Heureusement pour lui, une librairie exposait sur un présentoir divers ouvrages. Il fit semblant de s'y intéresser tout en jetant un œil à l'entrée de son immeuble.

une demi-heure passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Il faillit faire tomber le livre qu'il avait entre les mains quand il comprit que le sac à dos qu'elle semblait porter devant elle était un porte-bébé dans lequel s'agitait un enfant.

À suivre...reviews appréciées...


	2. Chapter 2

Même si la page du Mossad et du NCIS était tournée depuis longtemps, certaines habitudes ne l'avaient pas quittées. Comme celle de scruter les environs chaque fois qu'elle sortait de chez elle. Ses yeux ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la silhouette familière installée devant la libraire située en face de son immeuble : Tony.

L' inévitable rencontre allait donc avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Elle n'était toujours pourtant pas prête. Elle avait pourtant promis depuis de nombreux mois à ses amis de le contacter mais elle avait lamentablement échoué : que dire et comment le dire? Toujours les mêmes questions sans réponse.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard de peur de croiser le sien. Si elle avait une seule certitude, c'était qu'elle n'irait pas le saluer avec Samuel. Son fils, comme tous les enfants, était une véritable éponge émotionnelle et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il ressente son stress, son angoisse et sa tristesse . Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa destination initiale, la maison de son amie Mona Abittan.  
Il allait la suivre, elle en était certaine. Tony n'allait pas la lâcher aussi facilement. Elle aurait pu tenter de le distancer et de disparaître dans la foule mais Tony ne méritait pas cela.

Parvenue devant le porche de la maison, elle sonna et fût soulagée quand Mona lui ouvrit rapidement la porte.  
« Ziva et mon petit Sammy, entrez donc ! »  
Elle ne se fit pas priée et aussitôt arrivée dans le salon, elle entreprit de sortir son fils du porte-bébé. Mona tendit ses bras vers Samuel qui la gratifia d'un joli sourire avant de s'élancer vers elle.  
Elle lui demanda alors un service qu'elle savait d'avance ne pas en être un : « pourrais-tu me garder Samuel une heure? il faut que je parle à quelqu'un »  
Son amie ne la regarda même pas trop occupée à faire des mimiques à son fils quand elle lui répondit :  
« Avec plaisir, j'adore être en tête à tête avec ce petit ange »  
Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Samuel avant de sortir dans la rue.

Elle n'observa pas les environs mais se fia à son instinct qui lui disait que Tony était bien là dans les parages. Elle prit la direction du sud de Manhattan et après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, elle atteignit un de ses lieux favoris à NYC : l'embarcadère pour Statten Island. Elle s'assit sur un banc face à l'Hudson River. C'était un endroit paisible, propice à la réflexion qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qu'elle avait fréquenté de nombreuses fois avant l'arrivée de Samuel.

Elle s'attendait à ce que à peine assise Tony la rejoigne et s'assoit à ses côtés pour entamer une inévitable et pénible conversation mais les minutes passèrent et la place à côté d'elle restait toujours libre.  
Elle se décida alors à sortir son portable de sa poche et à composer un court texto à son intention. " Je t'attends"  
Elle sentit sa présence dans son dos quelques instants plus tard. Elle était à la fois soulagée de le savoir prêt d'elle et angoissée par cette situation embarrassante. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et le Tony qu'elle retrouvait était un homme visiblement en colère.

" Tu n'avais donc pas perdu mon numéro de téléphone" dit-il en montrant le texto qui s'affichait sur son écran de téléphone  
"Je suis désolée, Tony" dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée  
" aucun texto, coup de téléphone, mail, lettre, carte postale en trois ans"  
" j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais installée au fin fond de l'Afrique avec aucun moyen de communication. Et te voilà ici au coeur du monde moderne, à NYC au centre de Manhattan, à une petite heure d'avion de DC"  
Tony ne la regardait pas, les yeux fixant l'horizon, les deux mains serrant nerveusement le dossier du banc.

"Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais plus en colère contre toi. J'avais enfin accepté ton départ après avoir été triste, confus, perdu... je t'en ai voulu à mort de nous avoir abandonné et puis j'ai enfin cru comprendre et accepter ton choix...Et quand je pensais à toi, je te souhaitais le meilleur...mais ça, comment as-tu prendre contact avec toute l'équipe sauf moi?"  
"J'ai essayé" dit-elle en posant sa main droite sur une des siennes.  
"Tu as juste essayé, Ziva. Petit rappel, quand deux fois tu as disparu, j'ai pas fait qu'essayer de te trouver, j'ai réussi. En Somalie et en Israël. Tu te souviens?"  
"Je n'ai rien oublié Tony" dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'évocation de ses pénibles souvenirs  
" quelles difficultés as-tu dû surmonter pour me contacter? Je n'ai pas changé d'adresse, de téléphone, de job. Je ne comprends pas" dit Tony le visage empourpré par la colère.

Elle se leva alors du banc pour lui faire face et tenter d'accrocher son regard.  
" Quand je me suis installée à NYC, j'ai tenté de t'appeler mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire, ce qu'il en était de ta vie à DC. Alors, j'ai pris un avion et puis je me suis rendue devant chez toi"  
"Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu alors?" demanda Tony visiblement un peu soulagé par cette révélation  
"Tu semblais heureux et j'ai pas voulu tout gâcher." avoua-t-elle  
" et tu as vu cela à quoi?" dit Tony en la regardant enfin dans les yeux  
"Tu...tu réceptionnais un lit deux places en compagnie de ta petite amie" lâcha-t- elle toujours un peu honteuse de l'avoir espionné ainsi.  
Tony garda le silence un court instant avant de reprendre ses questionnements.  
"Et ça t'a permis de conclure sans aucun doute que je ne voulais pas avoir de tes nouvelles?"  
"Je n'avais pas envie de compliquer les choses" répondit-t-elle simplement  
"Pour toi ou pour moi?"  
"Les deux...tu ne veux pas t'asseoir, Tony?"demanda-t-elle en l'implorant du regard.  
Il soupira avant d'accepter sa proposition. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin côte à côte et elle résista à l'envie qu'elle avait de le toucher.

Elle voulait tout lui dire, lui parler de son boulot et surtout de Samuel, quand il lui demanda tout de Go :  
" Le bébé que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'est le tien?"  
"Samuel est mon fils. Il a 8 mois" dit elle sans cacher la fierté que lui inspirait sa récente maternité  
Elle lui laissa le temps de digérer l'information avant de lui en dire plus, quand il la devança en lui posant à nouveau une question  
" Tu es donc venue me voir à Washington enceinte de 8 mois?"  
" non, j'étais pas enceinte"  
"Je suis pourtant sur d'avoir acheté ce lit, i mois. C'est quoi ces histoires, Ziva?" demanda Tony en haussant le ton.  
"J'ai adopté Samuel" l'informa-t-elle  
"Tu as adopté un enfant" dit Tony en ne cherchant pas à masquer sa surprise  
"Toute seule" rajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

Elle lui raconta alors brièvement les circonstances de sa rencontre avec la mère biologique de Samuel, la proposition que celle-ci lui avait faite et la procédure ouverte d'adoption qui avait suivie.  
"Tu voulais mon avis, quand tu es venu à DC?"  
" Je voulais les avis de ma famille d'adoption à moi" répondit-t-elle franchement  
" et que t'as dit Gibbs?" questionna Tony pas dupe sur le fait qu'elle s'était confiée à son ancien patron  
"De foncer. Et je l'ai écouté comme tu l'as compris"  
"Ok... cela fait beaucoup, beaucoup d'information à digérer d'un coup" dit Tony en passant sa main dans les cheveux.  
"Je sais" dit-elle simplement  
" je t'en veux toujours Ziva" dit Tony en se levant du banc "même si je comprends mieux. Je vais y aller, j'ai un avion à prendre"  
"Tu m'as beaucoup manqué" avoua-t-elle dans l'espoir de le retenir au près d'elle encore un peu.  
"On se voit au mariage de McGee" lui répondit-il en tournant les talons.  
Elle ne reteignit pas ses larmes quand elle le regarda disparaître dans les rues de New-York. Tony savait toujours mieux qu'elle gérer les au revoir.

_À_ _suivre_

_merci pour vos nombreuses et enthousiastes reviews...je sens que beaucoup de personnes sont frustrées par la fin du TIVA dans la série. Heureusement que les fanfictions existent !_


	3. Chapter 3

Juillet 2016 - Rockwood Manor, Potomac

Il regarda à nouveau l'heure sur son téléphone portable: dix petites minutes s'étaient seulement écoulées depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait allumé. Il détestait ces insomnies qui avaient fait leur grand retour au printemps dernier. Il se lança dans des calculs futiles dans l'espoir d'épuiser son cerveau et de le mettre quelques heures en veille.

Cela faisait maintenant treize heures que McGee était officiellement marié avec Delilah, huit heures qu'il avait prononcé un discours devant une assemblée émue et parfois hilare, sept heures que Lauren et Ziva s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois, deux heures que les lumières de la fête s'était éteintes et plus d'une bonne heure que Lauren dormait paisiblement à ses côtés.

Il avait espéré que ces insomnies prendraient fin avec le mariage : la pression d'être un témoin parfait pour Tim ainsi que la perspective de revoir Ziva en compagnie de Lauren l'avaient légitiment angoissé. La rencontre s'était contre toute attente déroulée d'une manière cordiale et légère : quelques mots avaient été échangés, il avait déposé un baiser sur le front de Samuel et il lui avait présenté Lauren. Ziva l'avait saluée chaleureusement avant de rejoindre Ducky et Abby.

Rassuré et exténué par cette longue journée, il devrait être en train de dormir du sommeil du juste. Pourtant, il était bel et bien éveillé alors que les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient sous les rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel.  
Convaincu que le sommeil ne viendrait plus, il se leva sans faire de bruit, enfila ses habits et sortit à pas de loup. Le petit-déjeuner ne serait sûrement pas servi avant une heure mais il pensait pouvoir se distraire en lisant des revues ou en regardant la télévision dans le lobby de l'hôtel.

Il décida avant de se consacrer à ces activités de faire une petite balade pour se revigorer. Il sortit dans le parc de l'hôtel, où l'air frais du matin le fit légèrement frissonner. La quiétude des lieux l'incita à poursuivre sa promenade et il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers un charmant bassin recouvert de nénuphars. Le lieu était paisible et propice à la relaxation. Il regardait la surface de l'eau être légèrement troublée par quelques poissons, quand une voix familière le fit sursauter :  
« Bonjour Tony »

Comme par le passé, Ziva venait encore d'apparaître subrepticement dans son dos. Il se retourna et il la découvrit tranquillement assise sur un banc, Samuel dans les bras. Elle venait visiblement de lui donner un biberon et son fils était sur le point de s'endormir.

« Courte nuit ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant  
Elle acquiesça simplement et l'invita du regard à prendre place à côté d'elle.  
Il était content de la retrouver par hasard et d'avoir le temps de partager un moment avec elle. Il sourit en la regardant fredonner une berceuse au creux de l'oreille de son fils. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à fermer ses paupières, non sans avoir poussé un soupir de contentement. Quelle chance avait ce petit bonhomme de s'endormir si paisiblement pensa-t-il.

À l'exception du chant des oiseaux, le jardin était parfaitement silencieux et ce silence partagé avec Ziva l'apaisait. S'il fermait les yeux, il était certain de s'endormir aussi vite que Samuel.  
Ziva lui parla alors d'une voix douce :  
« C'était un très joli mariage. Tim et Delilha forment un très joli couple »  
« Oui, ils se sont bien trouvés. » dit-il sincèrement  
« Et tu as parfaitement tenu ton rôle de témoin" le complimenta-elle  
« Merci » dit-il avec une pointe de fierté.  
«J'ai beaucoup aimé ton utilisation du mégaphone pour rassembler les invités pour les photos » dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire  
« Un peu d'autoritarisme ne fait de mal à personne » dit Tony en lui adressant un clin d'œil.  
« Tu rentres chez toi après le petit-déjeuner ? » lui demanda-t-elle simplement  
« oui et toi ? Tu prends l'avion pour New-York dans la matinée ? » demanda -t-il prêt à proposer ses services pour l'accompagner  
« En fin d'après-midi, Gibbs m'a invité à déjeuner et il nous conduira à l'aéroport » expliqua-t-elle  
« Gibbs adore les enfants, je suis sur qu'il est ravi de vous avoir un peu avec lui » dit-il en regardant Samuel dormir  
« et toi ? » demanda-t-elle soudain  
Il ne comprit pas bien le sens de sa question.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, les enfants ce n'était pas trop ton truc ? »  
Tony réfléchit un peu avant de répondre sincèrement :  
« ça va mieux. J'ai fait quelques progrès. Lauren a des neveux et nous les avons gardés quelques fois»

« Elle semble parfaite pour toi» dit-t-elle d'un air sincère  
Cette réflexion de Ziva au lieu de le ravir, l'énerva un peu.  
« parfaite pour moi, c'est à dire?" demanda-t-il en arborant un air étonné  
« Je ne sais pas, disons que de prime abord, elle semble mieux te convenir que Wendy, Jeanne ou EJ » expliqua Ziva tout à coup mal à l'aise  
« ou toi ? » laissa-t-il échappé, ennuyé par la tournure que prenait la conversation  
Ziva prit le parti de prendre les choses à la légère et lui répondit avec un sourire  
« Il n'y a que toi qui le sait ! »  
Si je _savais_ avait-il envie de lui répondre.  
Sauf que cette question sans réponse lui trottait dans la tête depuis mai et l'empêchait le plus souvent de dormir.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui se serait passé, si tu étais revenue avec moi à Washington ? » lui demanda-t-il avec franchise  
« Cela aurait mal fini, c'est certain" répondit-elle de façon abrupte  
"Et pourquoi donc?" lui demanda-t-il blessé par sa réponse sans appel  
"Cela n'aurait pas été une relation saine. J'aurais vécu pour toi et toi pour moi et au bout d'un certain temps, on aurait étouffé"  
" tu as toujours été une éternelle optimiste, Ziva" lui répondit-il en adoptant un ton sarcastique  
"J'ai toujours été la plus réaliste des deux, c'est tout" expliqua-t-elle  
"J'aurais pu t'aider" dit-t-il pour lui rappeler sa bonne volonté d'alors.  
" Je sais Tony. Tu veux toujours sauver les gens, c'est une de tes grandes qualités mais parfois il faut laisser les gens affronter leurs problèmes tout seul"  
"Ziva David ne voulait pas être sauvée." constata-t-il à haute voix " en tout cas, pas par moi"  
"Tony, tu m'as sauvé la vie en Somalie et tu sais que je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante mais cette fois-là, je devais me retrouver, savoir qui je voulais être et faire ce chemin toute seule"  
" Pas de regret alors?" demanda-t-il lui qui en avait des centaines  
" Des millions mais pas celui là." lui répondit-elle sûre d'elle  
" Je suis content pour toi, si tu es arrivé là où tu le souhaitais, si tu es heureuse"  
" Merci Tony, je le suis. " dit-t-elle en lui souriant

" Tout le monde est heureux, McGee, toi, moi, visiblement Samuel" dit-il en regardant le petit endormi "quelle est la suite?"  
"Pardon?" demanda Ziva surprise par la question  
"Tu comptes revenir quelques fois à DC nous rendre visite ou simplement nous téléphoner parfois?" demanda-t-il en explicitant sa précédente interrogation  
"Je ne sais pas Tony...cela dépend de la place que vous...que tu me laisses occupée dans ta vie" répondit-elle en évitant son regard

Apres un temps de réflexion, il lui répondit avec honnêteté :  
" J'ai pas de réponse à te donner tout de suite, Ziva...Ma vie était plutôt simple jusqu'à présent et je n'ai pas envie de la compliquer à nouveau."  
" Je comprends" dit Ziva en se relevant du banc, Samuel toujours confortablement installé sur son épaule  
"Mais, je ne serais pas contre des nouvelles par mails de temps en temps" ajouta-t-il lui laissant la possibilité de renouer des liens même virtuels.  
"C'est entendu" dit Ziva en plaçant un baiser sur sa joue

Elle prit la direction de l'hôtel et il la regarda s'en aller ému. Si elle l'aimait sincèrement, elle parviendrait à regagner sa place dans son cœur. Pour la première fois, il appartenait à Ziva de se battre pour écrire la suite de leur histoire.

À suivre...

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, encore un ou deux chapitres avant de clôre cette histoire._


	4. Chapter 4

Octobre 2013 - New-york city

Ziva s'apprêtait à se coucher. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle vérifiait une nouvelle fois le contenu de sa messagerie sur son ordinateur portable. Si ce n'était une publicité pour un site de vente de chaussures en ligne, aucun nouveau message ne s'affichait. Cela faisait maintenant trois longues semaines qu'elle avait écrit à Tony et elle se languissait d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Renouer des liens avec son ancien coéquipier avait été compliqué...comme il lui avait proposé le lendemain du mariage de McGee, elle lui avait envoyé des mails pour lui parler de sa vie New-yorkaise, de son travail et surtout des progrès de Samuel. Mais Tony s'était contenté uniquement de lui répondre de façon laconique en ne lui donnant que peu d'information sur sa vie actuelle. Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il éprouve de la colère suite à la découverte de son retour aux États-unis, elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il se tienne sagement à distance d'elle.  
Devant son manque d'enthousiasme, elle s'était presque résignée à rester à l'écart de sa vie avant que son ancien patron ne lui adresse des paroles salutaires.

Gibbs était venu lui rendre visite un samedi de septembre pour livrer et monter le lit en bois qu'il avait confectionné pour Samuel. Il avait passé la journée à bricoler arrangeant deux ou trois choses dans son appartement tout en s'amusant avec son fils. Sa présence rassurante et protectrice lui avait fait un bien fou et elle avait profité de l'occasion pour demander des nouvelles de ses anciens collègues et plus particulièrement de Tony. Comme à son habitude, Gibbs s'était montré laconique dans ses réponses concernant Ducky, Palmer, Vance, McGee et Abby. Elle comprit vite qu'il évitait sciemment de lui parler de Tony et elle ne l'interrogea pas plus sur le sujet. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas la blesser en lui disant qu'il filait le parfait amour avec Lauren?  
Elle fut à la fois touchée et surprise quand son ancien patron lui dit qu'il était fier de voir la manière dont elle s'occupait de son fils tout en lui conseillant de penser aussi à sa vie de femme. En partant, il lui glissa une phrase sibylline " L'amour est un combat perpétuel". Sans le dire ouvertement, elle comprit qu'il lui conseillait de se battre pour Tony.

Elle s'était toujours considérée comme une combattante, une guerrière. Elle s'était battue pour son pays, pour les intérêts de sa famille, pour s'imposer dans un milieu d'hommes, pour être indépendante. Néanmoins force était de constater qu'elle n'avait jamais mené aucun combat pour conquérir l'amour d'un homme. Elle avait toujours conçu ses relations amoureuses d'une manière assez simple : une rencontre, une attirance, des relations intimes, des tensions, des discordances, une séparation. Une fois que l'histoire était terminée, elle n'avait jamais regardé en arrière et encore moins éprouvée l'envie de se battre pour reconquérir quiconque.

Tony était et serait toujours l'exception dans sa vie amoureuse se dit-elle en regardant quelques photos numériques de l'époque de son travail au NCIS. Dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'attirance physique avait été forte puis l'attachement amical et sentimental était né. Mais elle s'était toujours refusée à franchir le pas se rattachant à l'idée que rien n'était inévitable, qu'elle pouvait contrôler ses sentiments. Auparavant, elle n'avait pourtant jamais hésiter à coucher avec ses partenaires du Mossad. Le simple respect des règles édictées par Gibbs avait été juste un bon prétexte pour ne pas succomber. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle redoutait simplement l'intensité de cette possible relation et son probable échec.

En touchant l'étoile de David qu'elle portait au cou, elle pensa à celle qu'elle avait donnée en cachette à Tony. L'avait-t-il gardée près de lui?  
Ce pendentif la ramenait instantanément en terre d'Israel et plus particulièrement aux quelques jours passés en compagnie de Tony dans sa maison d'enfance.  
Il s'était toujours battu pour elle, il ne l'avait jusqu'à présent jamais laissé tomber. Son désintérêt actuel pour elle l'incitait à penser qu'elle l'avait peut-être définitivement perdu. pourtant, si pendant quelques années le contact avait été rompu, elle avait toujours cru que leur relation était seulement en stand by et qu'elle pouvait à tout moment renaître.

Le revoir lui avait fait prendre conscience de la place importante, qu'il avait toujours occupé dans sa vie. Accaparée par ses nouvelles obligations professionnelles et par l'adoption et l'éducation de Samuel, elle avait presque oublié la relation si particulière qui la liait à Tony. Un regard, l'ébauche d'un geste, et elle savait instantanément ce qu'il pensait ou voulait. Cette connexion si profonde qui les liait, était un bien précieux et méritait qu'elle livre un dernier combat pour la faire vivre.

Gibbs avait raison, iĺ fallait se battre en amour pour éviter de vivre avec des regrets. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la manière de renouer avec lui et de lui exposer ses sentiments. Une idée, qu'elle avait au départ rejetée car considérée comme trop saugrenue, s'était peu à peu imposée à elle.

Elle visionna une dernière fois la vidéo dont elle venait de finir le montage et elle se donna du courage en se remémorant le proverbe : il n'existe pas d'amour mais que des preuves d'amour.

Elle créa un nouveau message à l'attention de son ancien coéquipier, mit la vidéo en pièce jointe et rédigea un court texte : "Tony, ne pas lire la vidéo au bureau ni en présence d'une tierce personne. Ziva"

À suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

Comme toute personne tentant de combattre une addiction, Tony était d'une humeur massacrante. En s'installant à son bureau, il marmonna un vague bonjour à celui qui resterait à jamais son Probie. Il avait pourtant tout essayé : le sport à haute dose, les marathons de films, le shopping pour redécorer son appartement, sans aucun succès : son esprit revenait constamment s'attarder et se questionner sur Ziva. Au bureau, encore plus qu'ailleurs, tout le ramenait à elle, même si le bureau en face du sien était occupé depuis bien longtemps par une autre.

En ouvrant son ordinateur, au lieu de taper le rapport qu'attendait Gibbs, il consulta sa boîte de réception de mails. Sans se l'avouer, il attendait fébrilement des nouvelles de Ziva, même s' il mettait un point d'honneur à feindre l'indifférence. À son grand damne, elle avait réussi à nouveau et peut-être sans même le vouloir à occuper toutes ses pensées.

Pour essayer de se sevrer, il s'était résolu à ne pas répondre à son dernier mail. Mais aujourd'hui, un nouveau message intriguant venait de lui parvenir. Il hésitait à l'ouvrir : il ne comportait pas d'objet mais une pièce jointe, sûrement une photo de Samuel pensa-t-il.

_Je devrais pas le faire _se dit-il en cliquant dessus.

A la lecture du court texte, il fut perplexe. Pourquoi Ziva lui envoyait-t-elle une vidéo? et pourquoi en faire tant de mystères?

Il était 9 heures du matin et il allait devoir attendre de longues heures avant de découvrir le contenu de cette vidéo. Il poussa un énorme soupir de frustration qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de McGee.  
" Un problème Tony?"  
"Juste un document que je ne peux pas lire"  
Tim se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau "Tu sais bien que je peux ouvrir et décrypter tous les documents au monde"  
Tony ferma instantanément sa messagerie et répondit à son coéquipier  
"Je sais McGenius. Mais c'est une vidéo privée et je crois pas que tu aimerais la voir" dit- il en lui adressant un sourire à la jack Nicholson.  
"Tony, tu es dégoûtant " dit McGee comprenant son allusion graveleuse  
" Quel est le problème?" Demanda Gibbs en faisant son apparition dans l'open-space  
" Aucun" répondirent les deux agents à l'unisson

Il était 21 heures passées quand il franchit le seuil de son appartement. Une longue journée faite d'interrogatoires, de coups de fils, de recherches dans les bases de données et de rapports à taper. Il se servit un verre de whisky, se débarrassa de sa cravate et de sa veste avant de s'installer dans son canapé. Par réflexe, il alluma sa télévision avant de l'éteindre au bout de quelques minutes sans avoir mémorisé un seul des reportages qu'il venait de voire. Il but d'un trait son verre avant de démarrer son ordinateur portable et de se connecter à sa boîte mail. Il cliqua sur le message de Ziva.  
"Ok Ziva, voyons voir cette vidéo, évite pour une fois de me briser le cœur" dit-il à haute voix avant d'ouvrir la pièce jointe.

Elle apparut instamment sur l'écran. Il sourit en la regardant assise sur son canapé probablement dans son appartement new-yorkais, regard face caméra, visiblement nerveuse.  
" Tony, je sais que tu avais dit que des mails, j'ai un peu détourné la règle mais j'avais des choses à te dire qui auraient été compliquées à écrire...je me lance donc...je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu mais cela a ravivé des souvenirs, des émotions...j'ai beaucoup pensé à tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble... Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles mais peu de temps avant la mort de Jenny, on a aidé une femme à retrouver son mari disparu. Il avait refait sa vie et on avait discuté de l'idée d'âme sœur. Ni toi ni moi n'étions bien convaincu à l'époque de la véracité du concept mais cette femme n'a jamais baissé les bras, a toujours cru à l'amour qui existait entre elle et son mari...au mariage de Tim, tu m'as demandé si je regrettais de ne pas être retournée à Washington avec toi, je t'ai répondu la vérité, je ne le regrette pas ...mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur d'avoir des regrets si je ne te montre pas à quel point je tiens à toi. Il y a trois ans, je n'étais pas prête car je n'aimais pas la personne que j'étais devenue. Maintenant, je me suis trouvée et je sais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à dire surtout à une caméra mais je suis prête maintenant si tu veux de moi. Mais peut-être que j'arrive trop tard, que tu es très heureux avec Lauren ou que tout simplement tu n'as pas envie. Je ne sais pas. "

"Oh Ziva !" s'exclama Tony en regardant ses jolis yeux marrons s'embuer de larmes

Après un court silence, elle reprit la parole :  
" J'ai vu un film il y a quelques temps. J'en regarde beaucoup maintenant. C'était une jolie histoire. Deux personnes qui se rencontrent à un certain âge de la vie et qui avant de vivre leur histoire se laisse du temps pour être certain de leur choix. Ils se donnent rendez-vous quelques mois après leur rencontre. Cela m'a donné une idée : voilà ce que je te propose, le samedi après thanksgiving, je t'attendrais à New-York sur le quai où l'on s'est retrouvé il y a quelques mois de cela. Si tu es prêt et si tu as envie de moi, de nous, je serais là pour débuter une nouvelle histoire...J'espère de tout coeur que tu seras là mais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne viens pas. Peut-être que c'est trop tard pour toi et je comprendrais et accepterais ton choix...Voilà...c'est un peu fou comme idée ... À bientôt, j'espère" dit-elle avant que la vidéo ne s'arrête.

Tony resta un long moment immobile sur son canapé ressassant les mots âmes sœurs, New-York, Thanksgiving, rendez-vous.

_À suivre_  
_Vu que c'est très probablement ma dernière T & Z fanfiction, je fais durer le plaisir..._


End file.
